The present invention relates to packaging of magnetic tools. More specifically, specific packaging of magnetic tools that allows safer handling by the consumer in a retail environment, and which increases the safety and convenience of open retail display of such tools. The various packaging concepts of the invention increase the likelihood of impulse purchases of the tools, by allowing safe hands-on protection and test usage, by eliminating the need for confining or concealing packaging which prohibits handling, viewing and testing of the tools. the invention relates to a magnetic pick-up tool having a wide range of consumer uses due to its novel configuration that also increases the safety and convenience of open retail display of the tool.
The use of magnets for retrieving or lifting ferrous materials and objects is well known in industrial applications. However, industrial grade magnets are not conveniently configured for universal, domestic or non-industrial applications. Because they have not been traditionally sold through consumer retail distribution, there has not heretofore been developed any consumer-friendly packaging of magnets or magnetic tools, particularly those having larger and stronger magnets.
For magnets, traditional packaging such as cardboard boxes has been used to protect the brittle magnetic material, and to prevent multiple magnets from bonding together in shipment and storage. Although effective for shipment of industrial sales, such packaging is actually a hindrance to retail sales, where the product is preferably exposed for customer inspection. Other associated problems with magnet packaging of the prior art include inconvenient and possibly hazardous results, such as the tools becoming stuck together during transportation; the tools becoming stuck together where a person""s fingers may be caught in between; attraction to other objects displayed nearby; and attraction to objects that customers or employees may be holding. Scratching or damage to retail fixtures as magnets attract to each other, increasing wear on the packaging and the displays, crushing boxes, pulling off skin cards, etc. Without extra packaging, a way to label the magnet assembly is required. The ability to eliminate extra packaging reduces the cost of manufacturing and shipping the magnet assembly, and the space required for its display. The present invention addresses the need for an inexpensive, easily manufactured, multipurpose magnetic pick-up tool that is made with integral components which also function as protective permanent packaging which facilitates retail sales, increase impulse purchases by facilitating handling and testing, extends product shelf life, and cuts down on damaged goods returns.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art, by providing a magnet tool assembly which has highly functional attributes which also serve as packaging elements which facilitate retail sales of the tool. The particular configuration of the present invention provides a solution to previous problems with safe and convenient and efficient retail display of magnet type tools. The invention utilizes protective cover elements as integral components of the magnet assembly, which serve both functionally to protect the magnet assembly, diminish magnetic attraction in lateral directions, and as integral and permanent retail packaging. The protective cover for the magnet assembly and eliminates the need to paint the outer surfaces. The gap between the plastic spacers allows the strength of the magnet assembly to be tested on-site in a retail setting.
In a particular embodiment, the magnet tool assembly has at least one generally rectangular-shaped permanent magnet having generally a top, a bottom, two longitudinal sides, and two lateral sides, at least two generally rectangular ferrous metal plates attached to said longitudinal sides of said permanent magnet, whereby said ferrous metal plates serve as the north and south magnetic poles of said magnet tool assembly, at least one primary attracting surface consisting of the bottom of said permanent magnet and the portions of said ferrous metal plates adjacent to the bottom of said permanent magnet, at least one non-magnetic plate oriented parallel to the top of said permanent magnet connecting said ferrous metal plates, and a cover that covers said ferrous metal plates, said non-magnetic connecting plate, and said permanent magnet.